Just One Night
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: SMK/Jag Crossover! This is my first crossover fanfic, so please bear with me. Hope you enjoy it!


Just One Night  
  
By Scarecrowbabe  
  
PLEASE NOTE: I will only be posting one chapter of this story at a time, first because it is so long, and secondly, I want to get some feedback on how the story is being received. If too many people don't like it, I will withdraw it and post it somewhere else. Thank You!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to Warner Bros; Shoot the Moon and Donald P. Belasarus Productions, except for my fictitious characters. Any copyrights not mentioned please feel free to email and I will correct immediately.  
  
WARNING: This is my first fanfic crossover. This is an SMK and JAG crossover. It is also WAY out of canon and definitely AU. I love SMK and JAG so much I had to do this story. The SMK version picks up at the "Over the Limit" episode and the JAG version starts at "Adrift" part 2. This story will be way out of canon for the simple fact that in this SMK and JAG versions, the couples are free to be together(not engaged or with someone else). Also, this story may get a little steamy, as some of this is out of character for one or the other couple, but I'll try to leave off the really graphic stuff  
  
TIMELINE: This story is set in present day (also out of canon). PLEASE bear with me; this should be a good story.  
  
FEEDBACK: Good or bad would be appreciated!!!!!!!  
  
RATING: At least PG-13 for the language and some adult situations.  
  
Chapter One (The Night)  
  
Amanda King sat at her dressing table putting the finishing touches on her makeup as she smiled at this "date" she was taking. She had been more than a little surprised when Lee asked her to have dinner with him. No shop talk, he'd promised just dinner and good conversation. Now as she sat here looking at her reflection, she smiled again in anticipation as the doorbell rang.  
  
Lee Stetson stood on the doorstep at 4247 Maplewood and wondered what was happening to him. He'd blown off his date with Leslie for Amanda. Amanda! He couldn't (or wouldn't) explain what he felt for Amanda, but he had to get these feelings under control. Tonight. He would, he promised himself as the door opened.  
  
Lee promptly forgot his new promise to himself as he stared at Amanda. He had never seen her look so beautiful. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress, cut tightly in the front, swirling around her knees. She had her hair pulled into a twist, some of which escaped and curled at her neck invitingly. Lee took a deep breath to speak, but no words came out.  
  
"Hello, Lee." Amanda said. "Amanda," Lee said. "You look.."  
  
"Nice?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah.. You look great." Lee said in a shaky voice.  
  
What he'd wanted to say was she was beautiful, she was all he needed, but he was paralyzed by confusion and fear. This was Amanda, a housewife, not some jet-set socialite. These feelings he had for her were just from working too closely together. He decided to talk to Billy about that.  
  
Amanda sat in the restaurant trying to enjoy herself, but Lee was genuinely confusing her. Sure, he seemed interested enough when he asked her out, but he was avoiding eye contact with her and kept pushing his food around on his plate. Amanda took a drink of her wine and looked at Lee.  
  
"Lee is something wrong?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No... yes... I don't know." Lee finally answered.  
  
"Is there something wrong between you and Leslie?" Amanda asked.  
  
Lee looked at Amanda. Her eyes were filled with worry for him. He wanted to tell her that Leslie meant nothing to him, but instead he felt more confused than ever. Why would I think that, Amanda's just a friend nothing more. But he was having a very hard time convincing himself of that lately. Lee took a deep breath. He'd decided what to do.  
  
"Amanda, do you mind if we go to my place. There's something I want to talk to you about." Lee said.  
  
"Sure, Lee. Let's go." Amanda said.  
  
Lee paid the check and helped Amanda into the car. As he drove towards his apartment, he hoped she wouldn't be angry by what he was about to tell her.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Amanda sat in shock as Lee explained that he wanted her to work with other agents. He felt the time with other agents would help if she became a full- time agent. She couldn't believe he was saying this. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he even care about her anymore?  
  
"So, I think it would be better for you to train with other agents for a little while." Lee said. "It will be better for you to get used to other agents and how they act and react."  
  
"Well I guess you're right." Said Amanda. "If you think that's best."  
  
Lee sat down on the couch beside her and took her hands in his. She continued to stare down at her lap until Lee caught Amanda's chin with his finger and raised her eyes to his.  
  
"Hey, it's not forever. We'll still be friends and see each other at work." Lee said.  
  
"Yeah, I understand." Amanda sighed.  
  
Lee reached over and pulled her into his embrace, wanting only to reassure her that he would still be there for her. He didn't want to lose her friendship, but what he was feeling for her threatened that and he wanted to control those feelings.  
  
"I want you to be safe Amanda." Lee said.  
  
"I didn't know you cared that much." Amanda said softly.  
  
Lee pulled back from her and looked into her deep brown eyes. His mind went blank as he leaned into her.  
  
"Sometimes I think I care too much." Lee said and he bent his head to kiss her.  
  
At the feel of Lee's lips against hers, Amanda's head was spinning. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and held onto him. She felt his lips deepening the kiss, his tongue tentatively touching hers at first, and then seeking more. She felt his hands free her hair from the twist. As her hair fell, Lee entwined his hands in her hair and moaned softly.  
  
Lee's brain went onto overload as his lips met Amanda's. Her kiss was soft and undemanding but he needed more. He gently glided his tongue over hers until she submitted. He reached into her hair and tugged the combs from it. As he played the silky strands through his fingers, he moaned softly. He could feel Amanda's hands on his neck, stroking his skin. He pulled her closer feeling the soft skin of her back. He reached behind her and began to unzip her dress. Amanda pulled back from him.  
  
"Lee.." Amanda started.  
  
"Shh, Amanda." Lee said.  
  
"But Lee, I... " Amanda said.  
  
Lee looked at Amanda. He saw the desire in her eyes and her kiss-swollen lips and almost lost it. He knew then he had to have one night. Just one night with Amanda, his Amanda, and he could let her go. It would kill him to do it, but he would have to do it. He put his hands under her and picked her up as he stood up from the couch.  
  
"No more talking tonight Amanda." Lee said. "No more anything but this." He finished as he carried her off to the bedroom.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Billy Melrose was awakened at 5:00 am by the shrill ringing of the telephone. He hurried to answer it so Jeannie would be awakened. This was not going to be good, he thought as he answered the telephone.  
  
"Melrose." Billy said.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to call you at home and so early, but I need to talk to you. Now!" Amanda said.  
  
"Now Amanda? Can't this wait?" Billy asked.  
  
"No sir, it can't wait. I need to talk to you before..." Amanda said.  
  
"Before what Amanda?" Billy asked.  
  
"Before Lee comes in this morning." Amanda finished.  
  
"Well Amanda," Billy chuckled "Lee shouldn't be coming in too early this morning. He had a date with the translator at the Embassy tonight."  
  
"Oh, no sir. Lee is at home." Said Amanda, then immediately regretted it. She was glad Billy couldn't see how red her face was.  
  
Billy wondered how Amanda would happen to know that, but instead said: "All right Amanda, I can be at the office in ten minutes."  
  
"Thank you sir, I'll be there." Amanda said and hung up.  
  
Amanda gathered up her clothes and hastily dressed. She glanced at Lee sleeping peacefully and her eyes clouded with tears. She quietly opened the door and came face to face with Leslie.  
  
"Amanda." Leslie started, but Amanda didn't give her time to finish. She dashed past her to the elevator and pushed the button. As the elevator came and Amanda stepped in, she saw Leslie's shocked face. She hoped everything would work out for them as the elevator doors slid shut. 


End file.
